fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mars:god of war
Mars was carried by the river after his battle with s'loss ,his acid blood was flowing out of him,his strength being drained with every second ,as he drifts onto a beach people scream as they see him,suddenly mars drifts off into a slumber to regain his strength.Mars wakes up seeing people in black suits walking before him speaking about what he is,soon mars is taken into a cell and locked in,mars quickly gets up,ROAR!!!!,he gives an unusually load roar as he tries to break upon the large metal door suddenly his green acidic blood bursts out of his mouth melting the door so he escapes,security guards shoot at him but the bullets don't do anything to harm him and he brutally slaughters the humans he then climbs out and dozens of humans begin shooting at mars but mars is nearly impenetrable and uses both tails and his sharp leg like appendages from his back to impale the guards,all of a sudden mars is shot by an energy weapon shot by a single human,mars then gets up and proceeds to dodge and rip the human's limbs off,mars then roars loudly and runs into darkness. Meanwhile... A meteor crash lands In southern Nevada leaving nearby humans awe struck all of a sudden the tentacles and hissing is heard,people scream as the thing absorbs the civilians and soon the creature looks and sounds just like a human.The thing walks around and finally stops at a base he walks toward it,area 51,the thing then gets in and searches for humans to absorb and impersonate them he then hears a roar and heads toward it.The thing looks at mars and mars roars at it,the thing screeches and his head splits open revealing sharp teeth and a long tongue he then runs at mars and battles him,mars cuts the thing in half with his tail but both halves attack mars sinking their teeth into him but mars acid blood melts some of the thing and the things back away they then jump on mars and try to absorb him but he overpowers them and throws them across the room were the two thing halves fuse again they know that they're no match for mars and go to absorb more people as he runs he is stabbed by mars sharp spike,suddenly mores is blasted by a plasma blast and falls,the thing runs and absorbs the humans and runs toward an explosive launcher and fires at mars but Mars dodges however is still caught in the blast radius and thrown and the floor he gets up and bites the thing with both of mars heads,but the things grew teeth and bite mars spikes and red skin off from his head and back,mars is barely hurt and rams the thing through a wall,while people watched as the creatures fought outside the thing grabbed them with his tentacles and absorbed them then he transformed it a gigantic fleshy beast with sharp teeth all over it's body and tentacles(he resembles the blaire monster from the ending of the thing without a human head)he then roars and grabs mars and mars keeps cutting him but the things pieces become sentient and attack mars,mars spits acid at the thing continuously rudicing it to nothing.Mars roars in victory and starts to regenerate,mars goes to find food,running into the heavily populated town rosswell, Mars ran but was shot by a plasma shot in the back and stunned suddenly he is taken in a ship suddenly mars is put in a cell with acid proof coating a man chuckled "I hope he likes his home world" the men chuckled. Category:Aliens Category:Fan Fiction Category:Xenosaiyan57